The Pool Battle
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Summer!Klaine oneshot. Pool time with chicken fights at Rachel's place with the whole gang. Fluffy fluff and camaraderie. Mentions of Finn and older Glee couples.


**A/N: Enjoy the summer! :D**

* * *

"Come in Kurt!" Blaine said swimming to the edge of the pool and leaning on his elbows.

"Give me a minute!" Kurt shouted from the deck where he was busy rubbing sunscreen over his pale chest. "I was not gifted with devilishly handsome dark skin like yourself."

"He's right, hobbit." Santana said, pulling her dark hair back into a ponytail. "My skin right here is Latina and sun-made. I never burn. Now move before I jump on you."

Blaine side-kicked out of her way as she jumped in, splashing water on him and poor Rachel who was sunbathing on the side of the pool.

"Santana!" She shrieked, shaking the water off her floppy hat as best she could. Mercedes and Quinn sat by her reading magazines, laughing at Rachel's misfortune.

Santana resurfaced and apologized, but not without rolling her eyes. She swam over to Brittany who was sitting on the steps with a hot pink noodle. "Lord Tubbington likes to swim. He eats pool noodles when I'm not looking." She stared at the pool toy, almost afraid that her cat would show up to eat it any second.

Sam threw a football across the pool to Blaine, but it came up short and ended up splashing him in the face. He threw it back to Finn just as Kurt came up behind him, sliding in the water and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"Hey, you've finally joined us." Blaine turned around and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll need to reapply in an hour or so. Trust me, you do not want to deal with me when I'm as red as a lobster." He flipped on his back and flutter kicked away from Blaine into the deep end and started treading water.

"Heads up, Hummel!"

Kurt tried to duck out of the way, but he was not fast enough. The football soared and landed on his left shoulder with a rubber _thump!_

"Oops!" Santana said, smirking from the steps next to Brittany. Puck and Mike couldn't contain their laughter while Finn and Blaine asked if Kurt was okay.

"Oh, it's on, Lopez." He swam to the middle of the pool while Tina, Sam, and Finn moved out of the way when they saw the epic bitch face Kurt was pulling at the moment. "Chicken fight. Right here. You and Brittany against me and Blaine."

"Wait what?" Blaine asked, puzzled. "A chicken fight?"

"You never play that in that gay Hogwarts of a school you went to, Blaine?" Santana said. "Oh, then this will be really easy. Lucky for you, I just cut my fingernails last night." She sighed as she cracked her knuckles.

Kurt came up to Blaine who was still as confused as ever. He looked at his fingernails. He guessed they were of decent length.

"Relax, you'll be on bottom," Kurt said as he stretched his neck in preparation.

"Whoa there, I will be, huh?" Blaine said winking as his voice dropped in pitch suggestively.

"Shut up, perv," Kurt said, smiling into a kiss on the lips.

"Ooh, I like this game." Blaine chased his lips even after they parted and stole another kiss. "So care to explain what this game really is?"

"So I get on your shoulders and - "

"Bring it on, Wonder Twins!" Santana was already on Brittany's shoulders as she beckoned for her competition to advance, snapping her bikini straps for good measure.

"Tina and I against winner!" Mike shouted from the deck where he was sipping a glass of lemonade.

"As I was saying," Kurt continued, "I'll get on your shoulders and we have to make Santana fall off of Brittany's shoulders. Your job is to keep a good hold on my legs and move around so I can get a good angle. Got it?"

"Seems simple enough. I'd be honored to be the bottom in your chicken fight." Blaine smirked again as he went under water. Kurt rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend and positioned himself over Blaine to hook his legs over his shoulders. Blaine stood up and grabbed onto Kurt's shins and started advancing toward their opponent.

Santana stacked on top of Brittany was practically the same height as Kurt on top of Blaine. They were on even footing in that regard. And it was a good thing Santana had recently cut her fingernails. Sharp nails would have definitely been an advantage over Kurt. He had been in chicken fights with an opponent with sharp nails before and had red scratches on his arms for days.

Brittany trudged left as fast as she could in the water, deep enough to reach her armpits. Santana reached forward and grabbed onto Kurt's arms as Blaine steadied him from below.

"I've got money on Kurt and Blaine," Puck whispered to Finn.

"Same."

"I'm on Brittany and Santana," Artie replied as Santana attempted to throw Kurt to the right, almost successful at pushing him off Blaine.

"You sure you didn't do this before, Blaine Warbler?" Brittany asked, steadying Santana as Kurt reached forward and tried to push her backwards with a grunt. "I know warblers are close to chickens in the bird family." She nodded, sure of herself.

"Erm, I'm not sure if that's a thing, Brit," Blaine said moving left to steady Kurt as Santana tried to throw him right.

Suddenly, Kurt grabbed ahold of Santana's upper arms and she could not wiggle free. She retaliated by grabbing Kurt's forearms, but Kurt had the better hold by far. Blaine helped by squeezing Kurt's legs hard so he had a strong base to use to his advantage. With one final shove, Santana fell off her Brittany perch with a loud _splash!_ in the pool.

"Pay up, Artie!" Puck said, cheering for his boys.

"VICTORY!" Kurt shouted, triumphant. Blaine cheered and went under so Kurt could get off of him without being thrown otherwise. He ungracefully leapt off of Blaine's shoulders and kissed him the second he resurfaced. Blaine was still a bit water logged when he resurfaced, barely had time to even open his eyes, before Kurt's lips were on his. He wasn't complaining, of course, as he kissed him back with just as much force.

"That will teach you to not only hit me with a football, but also challenge Blaine and I in a chicken fight!"

"Yeah, yeah, but we'll beat you next time. How about we switch positions? You and I on bottom this time, Hummel?"

"Hang on, hang on, Mike and I called the next round!" Tina shouted as she jumped in from where she was chatting with Mercedes, splashing Rachel yet again. Mike followed her with flip off of the diving board.

"Ack!" Blaine exclaimed as Mike splashed him, flipping his wet bangs out of his eyes. He usually had them slicked back with gel, so he wasn't as used to having his hair in his eyes. Kurt grinned, brushed them back with his fingers, and kissed his forehead.

"You're on! Blaine and I are the dream team, aren't we?"

Blaine went under water again to hoist Kurt on his shoulders as Mike did the same. After a much shorter skirmish than what was with Santana and Brittany, Blaine and Kurt were yet again victorious. Tina was pushed over left and the uneven weight on top of Mike caused him to lose his balance.

They switched positions as promised with the next round with Brittany and Santana (this time with Kurt and Brittany on top). Blaine wasn't as accustomed to being on top, but he was able to fend off Brittany's advances, and they still won.

They took on Finn and Puck next. They were talking about something like they were the ultimate chicken fighters and needed to reclaim their title. Kurt and Blaine lost that battle, but not without a good fight. Blaine was able to fend off Puck for a little while, but the definite height advantage of having Finn as a base was too much for the pair. Blaine flew off of Kurt's shoulders with a _sploosh!_ into the deep end. Rachel cheered for Finn from her lounge chair.

"Hey kids, we have some snacks if you guys are hungry." Hiram Berry shouted as he was standing on the deck with a tray of assorted veggies. Leroy was right behind him with plates and utensils.

"Dude, is that even a question?" Sam said, already half way out of the pool.

"Right behind you, man!" Finn shouted, obviously the most hungry of the bunch.

Kurt headed for the steps also, needing to take a snack break as well as reapply his sunscreen. "You coming, Blaine?"

Blaine was still in the same spot where he resurfaced from his fall in the chicken fight against Finn and Puck, a big smile on his face.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, his hand still poised on the railing.

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I'm just… really really happy right now." Blaine swam to the steps and started toward the deck with Kurt.

Kurt smiled back. "Me too." He stole a kiss.

"Hurry up, boys!" Mercedes shouted. "Sam and Finn are devouring everything!"

After some much needed food, they retired from chicken fighting for the rest of the day. They enjoyed being in the audience for more battles and had fun sword fighting with noodles. When the sun went down, they all gathered around Rachel's bonfire, cuddling and singing together as they enjoyed this precious time before they would all be going their separate ways.

"I know for a fact now, Kurt."

"Mm?" Kurt asked, almost asleep on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm happy. It's a fact now."

Kurt smiled and mumbled, "s'good. Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
